gangstargameloftfandomcom-20200213-history
Vera Montello
Vera Montello (real name Vera Montenello) is a mob boss and a major character appearing in Gangstar Vegas. Background What is known about Vera's background is that at some point, she married Mafia don Johnny Montello, who later died because the Montello's then-henchman Frank Veliano wasn't able to save him after he got injured. After this, Veliano left the mob and built up his own, which led to Vera and Frank constantly fighting each other's gangs. This resulted in both of them bribing competitors in an MMA fight, with Vera bribing Pietro Holston to go down in Round 3 and Frank bribing Jason Malone to go down in Round 4. When they fought each other, Pietro went down in Round 3, leaving no chance for Jason to go down in the 4th. Vera was also friends with Paul O'Riley, Jason's cousin, which led to Jason seeking Vera's advice when Frank pursues him. The fact that Vera bribed Pietro woud stay unknown to Jason until Vera tells him shortly before her death. Events of Gangstar Vegas As already mentioned, Jason seeks Vera's advice, who sends her accountant Karen Olsen, for whom Jason later develops a love interest (which Vera first notices), to help him. They escape Frank's henchmen and eventually catch up with a drunken Vera, who has just beaten up two cops who tried to stop her from stealing a heavy-duty police van and insulted her husband Johnny. They drive to her strip club called "Fire & Vice" where Vera promises to help Jason against Veliano. After some time, Frank, his right-hand man Benny and other henchmen invade the strip club. From the conversation between Frank and Vera during the shootout, the player can hear about the history connecting the two rivals. Shortly afterwards, Jason helps Karen and Vera escape, while he is captured by Veliano who forces him to work for him and has Benny trick Jason into kidnapping Karen. Frank uses Karen to blackmail Vera into handing herself over to him, otherwise Karen would die. When Jason tells Vera about this, she agrees to hand herself over, but Jason tells her not to do anything. He comes up with a plan to rescue Karen. After they've found out that Frank is holding her at his casino, Jason, Vera and E-Man get to the casino and find Karen being held by Benny. They try to persuade him to let go of Karen, when Vera loses her patience and shoots a bullet into Benny's leg. Jason beats Benny in order to make him look like a hero who fought bravely before losing the prisoner. The four people do back down and get into a mob vehicle with bulletproof windows. Vera takes the wheel as they try to escape from Frank's henchmen pursuing them in their cars. At some point, Vera is slightly hit by a bullet and she stops at a pier where a boat is docked. Vera thanks Jason for "opening her eyes" and seeing the reality. While the others exit the car and go to the boat, Vera stays inside. She drives away towards the four remaining mob vehicles that are blocking the road. After having gained enough speed, Vera slams the car into an oil reservoir standing next to the road, causing a huge explosion that kills all the henchmen in the mob vehicles alongside Montello herself. Jason, E-Man and Karen, who are waiting in the boat, only hear the sound of the fatal explosion before driving off. After Vera's death, Karen tells Jason that Veliano has told her that he was the one who killed her father decades ago. After Jason has persuaded Karen to work together with him, they take back Montello's Fire & Vice, which had been taken by Veliano. They finally avenge Vera, Karen's father and everyone else who died because of Veliano when Jason finally kills him. Trivia *It is suggested that Vera originally planned to get on the boat as well, but the fact that she was hit during the chase made her change her mind and sacrifice herself instead. Gallery IMG 0224.PNG|Vera Montello in her strip club IMG 0237.PNG|Vera alongside Jason Malone and E-Man in an elevator IMG 0249.PNG|Vera, Jason and E-Man entering Frank Veliano's casino IMG 0251.PNG|The trio confronting Benny who is threatening to kill Karen Olsen IMG 0255.PNG|Vera after being hit during the chase IMG 0256.PNG|The vehicle stopping at the pier, with the boat in the water IMG 0257.PNG|Montello driving towards the enemies IMG 0238.PNG|Vera Montello speaking her last words before her suicide IMG 0239.PNG|The fatal explosion es:Vera Montello Category:Missions Givers Category:Vegas Characters Category:Deceased Characters